The new Circle of Life
by White-Lioness-Artemis
Summary: Simba and Nala have stepped down and now Kiara and Kovu can rule over the kingdom. But what happens when their young cub must help a white cub who seems to be in a bit of trouble. And what does Vitani have to do in all this.
1. Intro: New Life

**The new Circle of Life (A Lion King story, after # 2) **

**CH.1, Intro**

**New Life**

_Hey everyone, this is my first so don't be to hard but any help is welcome, ohh and Lion King 1 or 2 or 1 1/2 is not mine. Now this is just the intro as well as chapter 2 will be. So it may be a bit slow but it'll get better. I find if you have the soundtrack for the first or second movie and listen to the first song on either one that the effect is much better. I wrote it listening to the second one._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A mighty roar echoes over the savannah, the rising sun the first to see large herds of savannah creatures migrating together. Their voices flowing together as they joined following the call of their King. Trumpeting elephants and hyacking Zebras could be heard distinctly over the others. Hundreds of animals arrive as they come to a stop in front of the looming Pride Rock. The sun rising behind it, it gave a majestic look to the lions standing mightily on it. As the sun gave their golden honey coats the look of the blazing sun and embers highlighting their tails and manes. Another roar and the animals drew their attention to the older male, their beloved king. Standing mightily above them Simba and Nala looked upon their precious kingdom and their subjects. Loving memories of the old times flooded their minds as they looked over everything, knowing that the Circle of Life had almost completed it's round for them. Tears formed in both of their amber eyes as they nuzzled each other, remembering the words that were so long ago told to them by Mufasa. Simba couldn't help wondering if he had been a good king and if all this was right. He looked up into the white clouds and saw his father's face.

"Father...?" He questioned but not sure what to ask. The wind gently tugged at his mane as his father silently answered 'Remember the Circle of Life.'

And like so many times before, Simba threw his head back and smiled understanding his father, as the breeze swirled around his mane and disappeared. Looking at Nala as she lovingly nuzzled him, he could see the tired wrinkles under her eyes that he too also had. Rafiki knowingly walked over to them, as his stick of fruit and nuts rattled. Patting Simba on his head, the old mandrill spoke.

"It's time my friend..." He waved his hand over too the two lions emerging from the den.

Rafiki stepped back behind Simba and Nala as he awaited on the other two lions. Padding over to meet their kingdom side by side, Kiara and Kovu stopped short in front of Rafiki. Kovu lovingly licked the small cub Kiara held through clenched teeth, then nuzzled Kiara. With outstretched arms, the mandrill gently lifted the cub out of it's mother's grasp. As Rafiki lead the way, the younger couple took their spot beside the King and Queen who smiled at them with happiness and grief. His back facing the animals gathered below, Rafiki cracked open one of his fruits with one hand. Then taking its juices, he rubbed them on the small cubs head leaving thick red lines. Finally he scooped up a bit of dirt and sprinkled it on the young cubs head. The cub had remained silent the whole time gazing up wondrously at the old ape. Rafiki watches the young cub with wise eyes; he knows he will be different. The cub already showed signs of patience and wonder. Raising the cub into the air showing him first to the pride with his back still to the audience, he received a unison of approving growls and roars. Then holding the cub close, he turned to face the crowd of animals below. As the animals gazed on in wonder, both couples stepped forward one couple on each side of their old friend. Nodding to the four lions surrounding him, Rafiki lunged the young Prince into the air. The animals gazed with glory at their new prince as their now former King and Queen silently stepped back to stand behind Rafiki but in front of the pride. Kiara watched sadly as her elderly parents ceremoniously gave their royal positions to their daughter and adopted son. But as she stared up at her son, she realized it was her time now. Her's, Kovu's and her son. She had mixed feelings of happiness and sadness but all of a sudden she became overwhelmed with joy. Smiling to her kingdom below her, she let out a long roar. Kovu immediately joined in, lending his strong voice to hers. The pride started roaring too followed by a chorus of vocals from the animals below. Trumpeting elephants, squawking birds, roaring leopards, hyacking zebras and numerous other creature's voice's filled the air. They continued to praise their new King, Queen and Prince as they all kneeled and bowed in their own unique way. The Prince watched in curiosity at all these strange creatures. Even though he was still too young yet too understand it. His little heart filled with pride and glory somehow feeling he had a special binding with all these creatures as well as the golden land. In all the excitement he joined in the beautiful chorus with little mews of excitement unknowingly trying his best to mock the mighty roars.

From above, cloudy figures in the sky gathered. Simba watched as he saw his father in the clouds watching. A rich, colorful wind meets him before flowing away to whisp around the new Prince. Becoming silent, the Prince watched as the wind seemingly cuddled him. His eyes crossed as a single white seed landed on his nose. Watching for a few minutes the cub tried to swat at it as it lifted off his nose and floated away into the skies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey everyone it gets better trust me. Any advice is welcome so please Review, thanx!_


	2. Intro: White Angel

**CH.2**

**White Angel**

_Hey all, here is chap 2, I hope you like it and please review. Ohh and there was another mistake in chap 1, wherever I put something about jaguars it was s'posed to be leopards. Jaguars don't live in Africa; they are native to the America's mostly South America. Yeah, and I don't own any of the Lion Kings. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wind and rain battered the desolate land, and a lone white figure struggling against it. A flash of lightening briefly illuminating her pure white coat. Another flash pulls her into a world of light as her tired body struggles onward. Darkness again, the rain falls harder and winds fight her. Her swollen belly can distinctly be seen as the lightening gets closer. She is near to birthing, very near. She braces herself as thunder shakes the ground beneath her and lightening follows seconds after sparking a nearby dead Acacia tree. It doesn't take much to set the dead land ablaze so that the rain even has little effect. She lifts her head over the tall grass and to her horror she sees many fires in the distance. Her silvery eyes scan her surroundings for the closest escape. She begins to run, whipping through the high grass. The wind this time working with her, pushes her tired body closer and closer to safety. Although the rain hits her faster, stinging her pelt like thousands of maddened bees. Silver orbs filled with fear as she approached fire, she could not turn back for the flames were licking at her heels and caving in on her. Struggling against the limitations of her round belly she kicked up her speed bringing her body low to the ground, close enough for the blades to tickle her. Nearing the fire ahead she spotted an area where the dancing flames had not yet grown tall. In a leap of faith, her muscles strained and flexed under her coat as she threw herself over the flames. Pulling herself up she didn't stop to look back but kept going. She had fallen on her paw when she jumped for her life and had hurt it badly and was now limping. After a good fifteen minutes of going as fast as she could she felt safer. It was raining harder now and the fire was far away. The fires almost had her but now they were finally receding to the down pouring rains. She stopped to watch the red flames reaching for the sky. Her chest rose up and down quickly as she tried to regain her breath. She looked lovingly down at her unborn cub before rising and continuing forward. Cringing as she felt the cub tossing and turning within it's boundaries, unknowingly the cub was causing his mother quite a deal of pain.

"Don't worry little one, were almost home." She cooed to herself and her tummy.

Despite the pain though she continued to walk all through the night trying to hold off her cub's birth as long as possible. She took a relieved breath off air as the sun peeked above from the horizon. But she was not looking at the sun but the land it high lighted. It was rich with life and scattered areas were covered in dense bushes and trees as well as open area were small herds of zebra and water buffalo grazed.

"Were home, were finally home." Her silver eyes danced and then cringed as her belly once again received kicks.

She knew that she would no longer be able to postpone her cub's birth. So she took flight, quickly reaching the boundaries of her home. Going as fast as possible she stumbled as her cub struggled in it's mother's womb. Trying to remember where the watering hole was she decided on a direction and flew. Hearing distinct splashing and laughter on the other side of a group of bushes she pushed her way through.

A group of young tawny cubs stopped playing in the pond as they heard a rustle in the bushes. Quickly running to their parents resting under the shade of some trees, they hid from a possible predator. The adults quickly turned their attention to the noise, getting ready to chase of any hyenas, leopards or anything else that would take a young cub. But to their surprise a white lion stepped from the bushes, relief could clearly be seen on her face as she spotted the pride. But pain quickly replaced her relief as her cub tired of it's small space. A few lionesses rushed to her side as she staggered. An elderly female stood, her fur was a rich creamy tawny and her eyes were golden. She squinted as she stalked closer to the white lion and a smile creased her old face.

"Phuma...is that you?" She questioned but only received a small nod and smile from the pregnant lioness.

"Hurry and take her to the den." A large dark tawny male spoke, he's mane was a crisp gold around his face but turned black as it reached along his back..

Doing as they were told the lionesses helped her to the den which was on the other side of the pond. It was on a tall dirt hill, trees and bushes creeping along it's back and sides. It was rather large and roomy inside as well as cool. Phuma leaned heavily on her helpers seeing and remembering many of her childhood friends. They took her near the back of the cave and helped her lay down. The elderly female followed behind then sat beside her, watching over Phuma lovingly.

"It's been many years since you disappeared from Timbavati, we all thought you were dead." The old female spoke, stroking her paw over Phuma's large belly.

"I'm sorry mother, you know the other pride that lives here." She gasped through pains.

"Yes, but we haven't seen any other lions in quite awhile. We don't know where they disappeared to." She answered becoming worried for her daughter and unborn cub.

"Well I saw humans take away the two white cubs and one tawny one from that pride after waking up and sneaking out of the den. I knew that you, father and the rest of the pride had been hiding me away from the humans for the same reason. But somehow I didn't feel safe, I returned soon after and pretended I didn't go any where. But soon after I did it again and snuck out but this time I got lost and wandered about aimlessly. Until I ran into a big male leopard, as he spotted me I froze in terror and he only licked his chops and jumped at me. But before he could land on me another leopard leapt out of nowhere, tackled him and grabbed me by the nape of my neck. I thought I was to be eaten so I struggled but she only tightened her grip. After running for awhile she let go of me. It turned out she had saved me and had no plans of eating me. She also had recently had a litter of cubs but they perished. She told me that we weren't in Timbavati and that she hadn't even heard of it. So I reluctantly allowed her to take me to a lion pride that she knew of. When I got there they immediately took me in and raised me. I also found love as you can tell but he died as well as the rest of the pride from several hunters. I escaped and came her. I'm sorry I never came back sooner but I did not want to put you all in danger because of my white coat and the numerous hunters about." She finally managed to finish as a few of the lionesses remained in the cave to help her as well as her mother. The other females and the big male remained outside watching the cubs as Phuma started giving birth.

About an agonizing hour later and the birthing finished, the cubs raced inside the den to see their new playmate. She was a small white cub with black tipped ears and tail. The front half of her back paws were black as well as her little nose. She had a black widows peak that rounded at the back of her head with dark blue/green eyes. The cubs gasped as they saw the little bundle curled up against her mother. The big male licked the cub gently as he examined her. Phuma smiled and layed her head on her mother's stomach as she began to nurse her new cub. The sun was setting now and the whole pride was in the den. Yawning the big male went to the center of the cave and layed down. The females took their own spots in the den, cuddling their cubs close. Smiling as her lids drooped, Phuma watched her cub finish up her meal before licking her face clean. They both snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't make up the name Phuma or the place where the pride lives, Timbavati. The Timbavati Reserve is a real place. That's where two white cubs and a tawny one were found following their mother. They were captured for their own protection. Another white one named Phuma was spotted in another pride but disappeared and is presumed dead. This happened a while ago and the cub probably did die. But hey it's just a story and I thought it would be neat to use it. Ohh and Phuma means to stand out or to be out of the ordinary. You can find plenty on the topic if you use Google. Please review and I'll update soon._


	3. Trouble Comes In Small Packages

**Ch.3**

**Trouble Comes In Small Packages!**

_Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy, tell me whatcha think. I don't own nothing of Lion King, k…happy now!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Pumba help me!" Timon wailed, as he was struggling inside the mouth of a young cub with only his head and feet sticking out.

"Don't worry Timon, I'll save you!" Pumba yelled as he raced around the corner to where the cub was hiding.

He was ready to charge at what he thought was an enemy who had his friend.

"Whaaaat..." A quite clueless Pumba stated rather than asked.

"eh umba, meh an kemon er jus plahen." (Translation: Hey Pmba, me and Timon are just playing) The cub tried to say with Timon still in his mouth.

"Good job Timon, you found him."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get him to spit me out."

"Now Bakari, you know what your mother says about putting things in your mouth that your not supposed too." Pumba lectured, Bakari just rolled is eyes and did his best to suck Timon all the way in before spitting him out like a giant ball of spit.

Timon landed on the ground, rolling to a stop in front of Pumba. He picked himself off the ground and tried to dust the dirt off of him, but that didn't help because it was stuck to him. He was dripping from head to toe in salvia, causing Pumba and Bakari to do their best not to laugh. He shook most of it off, but he was still covered in a slim layer of it. Pumba and Bakari started cracking up as soon as Timon brushed the orange fur on his head back. Now it was standing straight up and dripping with spit.

"What!" Timon yelled who was still in the dark as to what they were laughing at.

Bakari just walked past him and Pumba and headed for Pride Rock getting ready to get an ear full from his parents. He was startled as a certain hornbill landed on a rock nearby.

"Prince, your parents have been deathly worried for you. You know better than to run off." Bakari received the second lecture for the day and unfortunately many more would come.

The cub just continued to walk by him and silently mock him. Zazu jumped of the rock and was flying behind him.

"Awww, come on Zazu, I was only having a little fun." He whined slightly looking back at his guardian.

"And anyhow aren't you a little old for this. Following me around and telling me what to do." He spoke before Zazu knowing he was hitting a nerve.

"...Uhgh, I've served many kings and their heirs and if you aren't the most disrespectful of..." He stopped as soon as he noticed Bakari was gone.

But before he had the chance to panic, the Prince yelled down at him from Pride Rock.

"Hey Zazu, whatcha waiting for." He laughed at the stunned then aggravated look that crossed Zazu's face.

"Uhh humm..." Bakari could here his father clear his throat behind him.

Bakari meekly turned around and smiled nervously. He growled slightly as Zazu flew up and began to tattle on him.

"I found him running around out by the rock outcroppings." Zazu started but Timon and Pumba had gotten here now and interjected.

"Not to mention I became a chew toy." Timon pouted and cocked his eyebrow as everyone gave him weird looks.

"What happened to your fur, and..snifsniff...you smell disgusting." Kiara got a whiff of him as Timon slited his eyes and looked at Pumba.

"You try to tell them but do they listen, noooo..." He rambled as he walked off, Pumba following behind his own friend.

"Great now we can talk about what to do with you." Zazu began, pointing a wing at the cub in question.

Kiara and Kovu looked at Zazu silently telling him that it was between them and their son. Zazu understood and flew of to stick his beak somewhere else mumbling something like.

"If I never..."

"Now we can talk about what you've done. You know better than to wander off on your own, it's dangerous out there. You may be the Prince but the Circle of Life comes before royalty and the animals know that." Kovu scolded his son, who hunched his shoulders, flattened his ears to his light brown/dark tawny fur. (A bit lighter than Kovu's but darker than the other lions) and looked down at the ground not daring to look at his parents angry faces.

"Son, we just want to keep you safe. Next time ask us first and go with Zazu or Timon and Pumba." Kiara spoke before Kovu deciding to let her son of the hook this time.

Kovu silently agreed before nuzzling his wife.

"I understand." He spoke before slinking timidly into the den, searching out for his best friend.

Finding her sleeping besides her mother, he nudged her gently.

"Solara, wake up. Are you gonna sleep all day." He whispered care full not to wake her mother.

She opened her sapphire eyes, before looking at her mother who was still sleeping.

"I have to ask my mom first."

"Fine whatever..." He rolled his eyes.

"Mom, mom wake up. MOM!" She yelled in her mother's ear causing her to jump.

"What is it?" She hissed after her daughter made her heart skip a beat.

"Can I go play with Bakari, please...?" She begged her mother.

"Please Aunty Vitani!" Bakari backed up his friend.

"Fine, but you two better not wander off." She yawned half heatedly before going back to sleep.

The two cubs bounded out of the cave and ran to the bottom of Pride Rock where they started to play a game of tag. But soon they had unknowingly wandered a little bit off into some high grass. When they noticed this the grass was taller than them but they could still see Pride Rock. They quickly headed straight back not wanting to be in any more trouble in Bakari's case. But they stopped frozen in their tracks as a high pitched cry ran in their ears, then low growling and hissing. The cubs looked around fearfully as the grass nearby rustled. Whatever it was it seemed to be circling them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay everyone, what do ya think. Hey let's make a little challenge. Who can guess who it is that is circling the cubs? First person who guess's right can make their own character they'd like me to include or a cool new side plot. Here's a clue, it's what the animal looks like._

_It has a small, delicate head and extremely large ears set on an elongated neck, long slim legs (hind legs longer than front), long slender body and a short tail. The ears are black on the back with a distinctive white spot, and the tail has 6 or 7 black rings and a black tip. The coat color is pale yellow with black markings, either of large spots that tend to merge into longitudinal stripes on the neck and back, or of numerous small spots, which give a speckled appearance. _

_Okay there it is, I've already drawn pictures of Bakari and the white cub from Chap.2. But I don't have any way to get it on the comp. I may get a scanner this Christmas so maybea by then. I haven't decide what Solara should look like yet so work with me. Here's a description of Bakari._

_His coat is lighter than Kovu's but darker than Kiara's. His underbelly and mouth area is light tawny. His eyes are forest green with burgundy circling the green and the same yellowish part as the other lions where it would be white for humans. He has black tufts of hair on the side, inside and on top of his ear. A black tuft on his head and the elbow part of his front legs. He's got some black fur on his shoulders and on his hind quarter's right above his tail. His tail has a black tuft too. The insides of his ear is light black as well as the top color around his eyes, the bottom color around his eyes is dark brown. The fur on his tail gets darker as it goes towards the black tuft. He's got four black marks, one is on his hind quarters which is a small black line right before his tail. The other is a long black line going down his neck. The third one is under his left eye and is like a wide V that follows the shape of the lower eye. The last one is a bit more complicated. It's on the center side of his right eye. It's sorda like a thick line with a ridge. Ohh and he's gotta cute black nose. Okay that's the best I could do, trust me It looks better than it sounds._

_Make sure to Review, please!_


	4. Author Note

Hey all, sorry I've been gone so long but I have good reason to have not written. I've been extremely busy and even if I hadn't I still wouldn't have been on because aol for some reason it wasn't working until about a week ago. We called the aol people several times but they still never fixed it until my mom got fed up with it, then you can believe they fixed it, lol. As soon as I got back from my dad's and came home to my mom we had to make an emergency trip to care for are very sick grandpa, thankfully he's better now, whew! Then my first year of HS started and you can believe I was ecstatic. So I've been caught up in extra curricular school activities and am waiting for the swimming team to start. (Its soooooo cool, they have so many cool things to do.) I was planning on writing up a new chap this past weekend when I had time, but some evil person that if I ever get my hands on………..I don't really need to say cause I assume you get the picture….well anyhow some evil person shot a killed my dog Blue. It was even worse that whoever it was shot him in the head. I spent the whole Sunday bawling my eyes out and burying my dog. He was a big but sweet dog; I can't understand why they would. We called the police and they said they had reported shots fired in my area. They still haven't found the person but when they do they'll be charged for many things among killing our pet. Yesterday I was talking to my neighbor and he said that there were some people hunting deer in our area that weekend. It leads me to believe it was those people and Blue may have been hit by a stray bullet but I still hate them because it's illegal to hunt here because there are too many houses surrounding the shallow pockets of woods in our area. Just think, that bullet could have easily been me or any one of my siblings. Well I just had to tell someone, I'm sorry for being gone and blabbering on, now down to business. I will put up a new chap as soon as possible and will be deleting all my author messages. If they have any important information I'll had them to one of the chaps. Ohh and one last thing, the challenge I made for the last chap, no it's not a leopard but I'll give ya another try. Remember it is very small, well not very but compared to a lion. Well that's all fer now. It's not a cheetah either, go back and read the info carefully and then go look up species of felines in Africa.


End file.
